OMG
"OMG" is a song by Camila Cabello intended for her debut studio album titled Camila ''but was scrapped from the album. It was released on August 3, 2017, as the album promotional single with "Havana" as Double Feature.[https://www.instagram.com/p/BXZPqDNgVcA/ ''Instagram - Camila announcing 'Havana' and 'OMG' as summer Double Feature] The song features Migos member Quavo. "OMG" debuted at number 81 on Billboard Hot 100 on the chart issued for August 27, 2017, along with "Havana" which entered at number 99. It gave Cabello her fifth and sixth solo entries on the component chart. That same week, "OMG" started at 19 on Billboard Hot Digital Songs chart, selling 20,000 digital downloads on its first full tracking-week as reported by Billboard. In Canada, "OMG" reached 53 on the Canadian Hot 100. It was later certified Platinum by the Music Canada association on May 30, 2018, denoting shipments of 80,000 copies. The song also entered the charts in European countries with numbers done on its first week, debuting inside top 100 in two Official Charts components, the UK Singles Charts, where it debuted at its peak position of number 67 and peaked at 31 on Official Scottish Singles Charts. It archived its highest position in Spain where it debuted at 16 and spent two consecutive weeks on charts. It was also certified Platinum by Pro-Música Brasil association on November 5, 2018, denoting shipments of 40,000 copies. Background The song was first performed at the 2017 Pepsi Summerbash along with other two new songs ("Havana" and "Never Be The Same"). Fans who attended a listening party confirmed that Charli XCX was one of the co-writers on this song. On July 31, 2017, Camila posted a picture on Instagram announcing that "OMG" will be released along with "Havana". On August 1, Camila posted another picture but this time announcing the features of the song ("OMG" ft. Quavo and "Havana" ft. Young Thug).[https://www.instagram.com/p/BXMG6vhAlYb/ Instagram - Camila's post announcing 'OMG' and 'Havana'][https://www.instagram.com/p/BXPRxDwAq9R/?taken-by=camila_cabello Instagram - Camila's post announcing featurings] Finally, on August 3, 2017, the official audio was released on CamilaCabelloVEVO along with "Havana".[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6CNvG89FcQ Youtube - Camila Cabello - OMG (Audio) ft. Quavo] On December 7, 2017, the Camila album was ready for pre-order on iTunes and showed only 4 songs, "Never Be The Same" and its radio edit, "Havana" and "Real Friends". "OMG", "Crying In The Club" and "I Have Questions" didn't appear because they were scrapped from the album. Songwriting "OMG" is a hip-hop-inspired song, it comprises a trap beat with hi-hat rolls, flute flows, and atmospheric bass beneath a "smooth", rap-like croon from Cabello and Quavo with auto-tuned effects. Its chorus was described as "appealing" by Chris DeVille from Stereogum, in which Cabello sings, “Oh my God! You look good today", with Quavo responding on the background. In the verses, Cabello mentions being from Miami and "causing trouble in L.A", while appreciating the physicality of her love interest. Quavo similarly raps about his intentions with a woman he is in love with while making references to the Migos' 2016 single "Bad and Boujee". In an interview with Zane Lowe on Beats 1, she explained: " I just wanted to create a song of my own, that wasn't that deep, that was just fun and confident. Also, like role reversal, when we were writing it we wrote it as this girl squad anthem about just pulling up to the boys and just having that swagger." Critical reception Upon its release, "OMG" was well received by music critics. Some acclaimed its smooth production. Nick Maslow of Entertainment Weekly, for example, described it as an "attitude-filled club-banger". Acclaiming Charli XCX's songwriting, Ross McNeilage of MTV UK website noted that the songwriter's "bold energy" can definitely be heard in the performer's verses. Similar to Maslow, she praised "OMG" by describing it as a "cocky trap-pop banger for the clubs". Much's Allison Browsher thought the "sexy tune" is "perfect for anyone looking for a sultry pump up track". Other critics responded moderately to "OMG", like Mike Wass from Idolator, who felt it as a "basic banger" in comparison to "Havana", while Arielle Tschinker from the same publication classified it as a "decent slow jam", although she perceives the lacking of attitude in which Cabello pulled off in the songs released with her former group. Writing for XXL, Peter A. Berry also expressed a mixed opinion: he commented that Cabello's verse contains a "quick-fire flexes and a cadence" not unlike that of Quavo, thinking the confidence showed sound as if they could’ve been written by Quavo himself. Trivia * This is Camila's second song with Quavo (The first is "Know No Better"). ** "OMG" was nominated as "Summer Song" at the 2017 MTV Video Awards without having a music video. * This song with "Crying in the Club" and "I Have Questions" was scrapped from Camila's debut solo album. * The song cover has the same picture of the "Havana" cover. * Halsey listened and danced to OMG.[https://twitter.com/lovingcmila/status/1058828950443646977?s=21 Twitter - Halsey danced to OMG] Videos Camila Cabello- OMG (B96 Summer Bash '17) OMG - Camila Cabello San Jose Night 2 24K Magic Tour Gallery TeaserOMG.jpg|Teaser for OMG TeaserOMGHavana.jpg|Teaser for OMG and Havana. Double Feature.jpg|Double Feature teaser. DGBSQhEV0AA0n3o.jpg|Teaser for OMG and Havana. OMG.JPG Summer Double Feature.jpg|Double Feature teaser. Lyrics References Category:Songs Category:Promotional singles Category:Released Songs Category:Scrapped songs Category:Camila outtakes